Vehicles powertrains traditionally include a powerplant (e.g., internal combustion engine, electric motor and/or a combination thereof) that produces drive torque to drive a driveline. The drive torque is transferred to the driveline through a transmission such as an automatic transmission. The drive torque is transmitted through one of various gear ratios of the automatic transmission to achieve a desired axle torque. More specifically, the powerplant and transmission are regulated to provide the desired axle torque to the driveline.
The powertrain can be used to brake the vehicle. For example, the transmission can downshift and/or the powerplant can be regulated to decelerate the vehicle at varying rates. Powertrain braking can be driver initiated and/or automatic. For example, a driver can manually shift the transmission to a lower range resulting in a gear shift. Alternatively, the vehicle can detect when deceleration is required and can automatically shift the transmission to a lower range.
Traditional powertrain braking, however, can lead to a more rapid deceleration than what a driver is accustomed to or desires. As a result of too rapid a deceleration from a downshift, the driver tends to step into the throttle. This can cause the control system to hunt. More specifically, the vehicle accelerates as a result of the driver stepping into the throttle, which induces an upshift. The driver then eases off the throttle, inducing a downshift. This cycle repeats as the control system hunts for the proper balance point without actually achieving it.